Mission in the land of waves
by Angel of spring
Summary: Kakashi is going to be for a surprise when his dysfunctional team turns out to be able to work together better than most ANBU's squads could, and why does Sakura seem to be the key to figuring out everything?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Naruto Fan fic and I have decided to focus on how Kakashi treats Sakura so much different than Naruto and Sasuke so if this isn't your cup of tea then you don't have to read it. I hope everyone likes it.**

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Naruto all right go to the creator.

Mission in the land of waves

Chapter # 1

_Sakura's P.O.V_

"Well boys it looks like Sakura has the best Chakra control," Kakashi stated. This caused the boys to snap their heads in my direction and smile a bit as Kakashi continued, "It looks like Sakura has better control then you Sasuke; in fact she might even be able to take out Itachi before you ever could, and Naruto she might have a better shot at Hokage then you do."

All that got was a small glare from the boys sent at Kakashi before they continued the tree climbing exercise. To say was shocked was an understatement; Kakashi had used my success to motivate the boys, but at the same time he had basically thrown me under a bus and not even congratulated for being the first one to complete the exercise.

"Sakura why don't you go back to the house and rest for the day," Kakashi suggested as I came and stood beside him.

"Actually Kakashi-sensei; I was kind of hoping that you would teach me a new jutsu," I asked hooping that he would just say yes so I could prove myself to him.

"Sorry Sakura but I don't think you're ready for a new jutsu just yet," Kakashi said very bluntly.

"W-w-why not," I asked in shock.

"Well frankly the only thing you are good at is chakra control, but you have to small of a reserve to do anything useful with that good control; so teaching you a new jutsu would be completely useless," He stated.

"Oh I see," I said sadly.

"We will see you back at the house later Sakura," Kakashi stated and walked over to the boys. At that moment I felt my heart completely break. Tears prickled at my eyes as I watched Kakashi encourage the boys.

_Sasuke's P.O.V_

"Naruto don't use so much chakra," I heard Kakashi lecture from the tree branch I was now sitting on.

"How did Sakura and Sasuke get this so fast?" Naruto whined as he was repelled from the tree again.

"Because Naruto unlike you Sasuke and Sakura have very good chakra control, I'll be it Sakura's control is almost perfect," Kakashi explained.

"Really Sakura-chan has that good of control?" Naruto asked.

"She does but that control is useless because of her small chakra reserve," Stated Kakashi.

"What did Sakura ask you before she left?" I asked from my spot on my branch.

"She wanted me to teach her a new Jutsu," Kakashi said.

"So what did you tell her?" Naruto asked; which caused me to smirk. Not many people really realized how close me Naruto and Sakura were because we hid with a well-practiced act. To be truthful Naruto was not a blubbering idiot, Sakura wasn't a weak fan-girl, and I was not after my brother I was after Orochimaru.

"I told her no," Kakashi said bluntly.

"And why the hell did you tell her that?" I asked as I jumped down beside Naruto.

"Simple because she doesn't have what it takes to learn anything else besides the very basic Jutsu's taught at the academy," Kakashi explained.

"And how do you know that; especially when you haven't even been bothered to teach her anything," I growled.

"She has no drive Sasuke; all she wants to do is impress you," Kakashi stated.

"She doesn't need to try to impress me and she knows it; she has impressed me since the day I met her," I stated.

"What the hell are you talking about Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"Figure it out Hatake; I'm going to go and find Sakura," I stated and left.

Kakashi's P.O.V

"Naruto can you please explain to me just what Sasuke was talking about?" Kakashi asked still in a sight shock about Sasuke's outburst.

"He's talking about the way you treat Sakura-chan," Naruto stated and left. I let out a sigh as I watched the last member of team 7 leave the area we were using for training. To say I was confused would be a complete understatement. When we were in the village they fought like cats and dogs, but out here they actually seemed to care about each other. The thing that confused me the most was how protective they were of Sakura, and it seemed if I wanted to figure out why they were acting like this then she would be the key of it all.

Sakura's P.O.V

I ran as quickly as I could from the training grounds. The tears that prickled at my eyes made it very difficult to see where I was running. The things Kakashi had said cut me very deep; because I knew I wasn't as physically strong as the boys, but mentally I was on par with Shikamaru, and I was better with weapons then most ninja who were just out of the academy. The good thing was that Sasuke-kun and Naruto had not really listened to Kakashi they only sent him a glare in response to what he was saying.

"Sakura; wait up!" Sasuke's voice rang from behind me, causing me to stop running.

Sasuke's P.O.V

"Are you alright koi?" I asked as I stood in front of her.

"Sasuke-kun," She whispered and looked up at me with big, glassy emerald green eyes.

"Sasuke, Sakura-chan," Naruto yelled as he ran over to us.

"Tell me what's wrong koi; please I want to help you," I said as softly as I could.

"Sasuke's right hime," Naruto stated, "So please tell your nii-san what's wrong."

"Am I as weak as Kakashi says I am?" Sakura asked quietly.

"He's wrong koi you are stronger than anybody we know," I said and pulled her into my arms.

"Hey imoto do you have your fans with you?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," She answered quietly.

"What are you thinking Naruto?" I asked.

"Well I was thinking that it was time that we start teaching Sakura-chan ourselves," Naruto sated with a smirk.

"I think you're right dobe, and I also think it's time that we drop the façade and act like the real team we are," I stated and laced my fingers with Sakura's.

"You really mean that Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked in the sweet, small voice she used when it was only the three of us.

"Of course I mean it koi; now let's get back to the bridge builders house," I stated. The two of them nodded their heads and we started towards Tanzu's house.

Naruto's P.O.V

I smiled as I watched Sasuke fix a small bandage for the tiny cut that Sakura had on her knee. Sakura just smiled at him for this action. I was actually relieved that we were going to be dropping the act. It meant that I didn't have to act like a complete idiot 24/7, Sasuke didn't have to act like a pompous, stuck-up, avenger; and it meant he could act like his semi nice self. The biggest shock will be Sakura; because right now she puts on a really loud and outgoing act when in reality she is one of the shiest people I know, but at the same time she is one of the strongest. Out of the three of us Sakura had it the worst; her family had been tortured and killed as they tried to protect her, then she made it to the village hidden in the leaves. She had done all of this and she was only seven years old at the time.

When we had met her she would barely speak at all. The Hokage had placed her in a small rundown apartment near mine so I had met her before Sasuke had. We used to hang out with her at the park; trying to get her to say more than one word. We did this for three month before we had met Sasuke.

_***Flashback***_

"_Hey Sakura-chan; do you want to get some ice-cream?" I asked hoping that she would just say yes, but all she did was nod her head. Knowing that this was the best answer I would get I grabbed Sakura's hand and started pulling her towards the ice-cream stand that was stationed in the park. Or at least we would have if I hadn't run into someone sending both me and the stranger crashing to the ground._

"_Sasuke there… are you alright?" An older boy asked as he kneeled down beside the boy who was apparently named Sasuke._

"_Don't worry nii-san I'm alright," Sasuke sated and stood up beside the older boy._

"_And what about you," He stared._

"_Naruto," I piped up._

"_Are you alright Naruto?" The older boy asked as he helped me up._

"_Don't worry about it I'm fine," I stated._

"_But still I am sorry for bumping into you," Sasuke said._

"_Don't worry about it," I sated and turned towards Sakura, "Do you still want to get some ice-cream Sakura-chan?" I asked still hoping I would get a reply, but that dream passed when she only nodded her head._

"_So you're Sakura," The older boy mumbled._

"_Itachi-niisan; how about we get them their ice-cream?" Sasuke asked._

"_That sounds like a good plan Sasuke," Itachi stated._

_***End of flashback***_

I smiled fondly as I recalled that memory; because that as the day Sakura finally started opening up, and it was also the day our team was born. "Sasuke," I called.

"What is it Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he and Sakura looked over at me.

"Do you remember the day we all me?" I asked.

"Of course I do." He said and allowed a smile to creep its way onto his face," That was the best day of my like; because that was the day I finally found my true family," Sasuke declared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so here are the second installment of 'Mission in the Land of Waves', and I am so happy with the awesome responses I got from the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto all right are to the creator.**

Mission in the land of waves

Chapter #2

_Sakura's P.O.V_

"Hey Sakura-chan," Naruto said as he took another bowl of rice.

"Yes," I said rather quietly.

"Well I'm having a little trouble with the tree climbing exercise and Sasuke told me it would be better if I asked you to explained it; so I guess what I am trying to say is will you help me?" Naruto stated.

"Of course I will nii-san," I said as Kakashi came down the stairs.

"Thanks' Sakura-chan." Naruto stated and started shoveling rice into his mouth again.

"What are you thanking Sakura for?" Kakashi asked as he sat down beside Sasuke.

"Sakura has agreed to help Naruto and me with the tree climbing exercise," Sasuke stated.

_Sasuke's P.O.V_

"Well I'm sorry to say Sasuke that you guys won't be training today," Kakashi stated.

This caused me to look over at Kakashi and sneer, "And why aren't we?"

"Well I, you, and Naruto will be going to the bridge to protect Tanzu; and Sakura will be staying at the house to make sure nothing happens to it," Kakashi stated.

"Why the hell is Sakura-chan staying?" Naruto growled.

"She is staying behind because we need someone to watch over the house and I believe that Sakura can handle that," Kakashi stated.

"Don't you mean you think I'm too weak to help you protect the bridge," Sakura said quietly.

"That's not what I meant Sakura," Kakashi said.

"Then what the hell did you mean?" I snapped.

"It's like I said; I need Sakura to watch the house to make sure that Gato's mean to destroy it," Kakashi stated.

"The why don't you just do this… **SHODOW CLONE JUTSU**," Naruto yelled, and with a puff of smoke three more Naruto's were standing in the kitchen; all of them having identical smirks adorning their faces.

"So now we can go to the bridge?" I asked.

"I guess so," Kakashi said in defeat. This caused Naruto to jump up grab Kakashi and race out the door; leaving me and Sakura alone in the kitchen.

"Come on Blossom we had better get going," I said as I stood up and offered Sakura a hand; which she accepted and allowed me to pull her up.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered as we left the bridge builders house.

"You're welcome koi, but why are you thanking me?" I asked.

"Because you believed in me," She said quietly as she laced her fingers with mine.

"Of course I believed in you blossom; why wouldn't I you mean everything to me," I stated as we caught up with Kakashi and Naruto.

_Naruto's P.O.V_

"So Kakashi sensei; why don't you believe in Sakura-chans abilities?" I asked as I let go of Kakashi's hand and stopped running.

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm talking about you always giving Sakura jobs that don't help her get stronger; or how you refuse to teach her anything new. You always claim that she doesn't have a very big Chakra reserve to learn any new Jutsu's and yet you never offer to help her enlarge it," I growled.

"I don't help her because she has no potential Naruto. Sakura has lived a civilian life, and won't be able to handle the tragic that come with being a ninja," Kakashi stated firmly.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me. Out of the three of us Sakura is the most capable to handle the _tragic life of a ninja_. Did you know that Sakura had to watch her family be slaughtered because some fucking bastard wanted her family's blood limit for themselves, did you know that she had to travel to the village all by herself, oh and that she was only 7 at the time!" I snapped.

"Stop lying Naruto; I've read her files and they state that Sakura is civilian born and raised," Kakashi snarled.

"You're a bloody fucking ninja Hatake you are supposed to be able to see underneath the underneath. Of course that is what her files says; the old man wanted her to be completely safe so he changed the information in her files," I stated.

"But why would she need to be protected?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't really know all the details," I stated, "And if you want to know more then take it up with the old man."


	3. Chapter 3

**AU: So sorry that I haven't updated this in such a long time.**

Mission in the land of waves

Chapter 3

Haku's P.O.V

"Zabuza-sama," I said as we rushed through the trees towards the bridge.

"What is it Haku?" Zabuza asked in a rough voice.

"Do you remember that pink haired girl with the copy-nin?"

"Yeah; what about her?"

"She seemed familiar to me; it almost felt as if we were related in some way."

"What are you trying to say Haku?"

"I am saying that I do not believe I will be able to fight her," I said and stopped running.

"So you're saying that you wish for her not to be harmed because she may be related to you."

"Please don't be mad at me nii-san; I know that this mission is important to you. But if there is a chance that she is my sister then I have to find out," I said as tears prickled my eye from beneath my mask. I hated being weak in front of Zabuza, but every time I thought of my family I thought of the bastard that slaughtered them. They had tried to take the Haruno family blood limit. I was lucky enough to have been saved by Zabuza who was a guard from the main family at the time. I was only 9 then but I still remember it so vividly that it still gives me nightmares.

"Do you actually believe she might be your younger sister Haku?" Zabuza asked lightly.

"Please don't be mad, but I have to find out."

"Haku," Zabuza said gently," I am not mad. You have to remember that I was one of the main people that watched over the head family; more specifically you and Sakura."

"Nii-san."

"If you truly won't fight her then I will leave her alone as well."

"Why did we ever take this job?" I asked as we started moving towards the bridge.

"I don't know Haku, I just don't know."


End file.
